


Decisions

by D0ll



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Jupiter Ascending Fic Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ll/pseuds/D0ll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jupiter accepted Balem's porposal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry into the 'Jupiter Ascending' fic challenge. The challenge was to change a single decision Jupiter makes and write a story based on the consequences and of course I always wanted to see what would happen if Jupiter accepted Balem's offer to co reign with him so I couldn't resist. Of course I had to post my fic on the last day, even when it comes to writing I'm always late.

Jupiter was under no illusion that when she agreed to reign with Balem it would be easy. She figured he would still treat her like a servant, or worst try to treat her as a concubine, not that she'd let that happen. 

But to her surprise Balem acted like she was his equal, like the queen he promised he'd make her. Her presence even seemed to remedy his mad fits to her relief. 

Balem was kind, kind beyond anything she expected out of the cruel half mad king. 

He didn't gloat or relish in his victory like she expected, generously he never spoke of Caine or how easily she had given in to him. To him those dark days were over, well behind them and not worth mentioning. 

Jupiter expects Balem to stay cold and distant to her with occasionally fits of hostility. Jupiter doesn't expect Mr. Knight to summon her everyday for Balem. She doesn't expect Balem to look at her with warm eyes and instead of demanding her to walk with he holds out his hand and asks her gently to accompany him. She nods her head, confused and hesitant, but too tired to fight over such a trivial matter. She's fought so long and hard over much more important issues than accompanying him on a walk through his ship. 

They walk with interlocked arms and she notices his footsteps are perfectly insync to her's or maybe her's are to his, it's hard to tell which, it happened so naturally and quickly. 

Jupiter doesn't expect Balem to spoil her with so many luxuries, elaborate gowns, shining jewels and beautiful shoes. But that doesn't surprise her half as much as his thoughtfulness. One day she steps into her rooms to find them filled with her favorite magazines, movies and novels. Instead of the black coffee he drinks he asks servants to prepare her's with lots of milk and sugar just the way she likes. Balem even serves her favorite dish pelmeni on night for dinner, thanks to his talented chefs it even taste better than her mom's version. 

"How do you know all this about me?" Jupiter asked one afternoon as they sat together drinking tea. 

Balem smiles, "Mr. Knight has a way of finding out a lot about people. It makes you happy or does it not?" He asks his voice quickly, his hands gripping the arm rest anxiously, like he was afraid of her answer. She remembered Mr. Night had remarked to her about how Seraphi programmed her children genetically to please her. Jupiter has no doubt about it, he was acting like a child nervously pleading with her to be pleased by his efforts.

Jupiter returns his smile and says how she appreciates everything he has done for her. Balem lips break into a wide grin at the sincerity in her voice.

Jupiter notives how his smiles becoming more frequent everyday. Balem grins when he sees her and even laughs at her jokes. Maybe she is the one going mad because she starts enjoying his presence. 

She doesn't expect to feel like a guest rather than a hostage on Balem's ship.

"Marry me, Jupiter?" 

"What you're not going to get on one knee?" 

Balem's eyebrows furrow the human expression lost on him. But to her surprise he gets on his knee holding a ring clusted with shining diamonds that put Titus' ring to shame, it figures everything even engagement rings would have to be a competition between the siblings. 

"Marry me." He tries again. His face was so earnest, so much like how she pictured the man she would marry would look when he asked her for her hand in marriage. Excited, nervous, eager and happy. His eyes shining with love and devotion. But Balem is not earnest, he wants her for her holdings, and Jupiter refuses to give him the one thing she has managed to keep. She runs away, she could head Balem shout her name behind her, but she keeps running until she's back into her corridors and locks the door behind her. 

Balem doesn't summon her the next day, or the following one after that, she is thankful he is giving her space but everyday she grows more lonely. 

Jupiter is walking down the halls one day, trying to keep her mind off of her forlorness when she sees Balem. His back to her as he stares at the stars and the moons. It seemed the galaxy stretched on before them endless she wonders how much Abrasax industries owns. 

"When you turned down my proposal it was like someone ripped a hole in my chest. I was made for you. Living without the person I was made for... It was like torture slowly driving me mad. Something even Regenx couldn't even cure." 

Jupiter shakes her head and backs away. "I'm not your mother." 

Balem spins around so suddenly it startles her, "I know that. I know you are not Seraphi. Mother didn't like to joke, or laugh, she wasn't kind like you. It's you I want, you I need. I'll give you anything, a marriage prenuptial agreement on your terms, you can keep Earth, you can visit your family." Jupiter knows how much that must hurt him to say. Balem like Titus and Kalique didn't consider her family back on earth. They were humans, inferior and unworthy of their consideration. He wanted her all to himself. He had no desire to share her with any one let alone mere humans. Balem wanted her to disregard her life before him as something that was insignificant and of little consequence, but he knew that wouldn't win him her love so he is ready to make that sacrifice. Any sacrifice was necessary to win her love. 

"I love you and in time you'll grow to love me. I can make you happy Jupiter." He pleads his hands pressed her forearms then his voice breaks, "Marry me." She sees a glimmer of a tear in the corner of his eye and she knows he's a second away from crashing to his knees and begging her sobbingly. 

She is not Seraphi she has no desire to see others beg and crawl for her. She wipes the tear away and says yes.


End file.
